Le retour de Chris
by shadowdeyso
Summary: Chris évite sa famille depuis qu'il doit être supposément mort. Cependant, il une impasse arrive et il se voit confronter à devenir le nouveau voisin des Halliwell. Espérons qu'il ne laissera pas trop d'indices de qui il est réellement.
1. nouvelle vie

Le retour de Chris

Nouvelle vie

_Cette histoire commence après que Paige est sauver l'école de magie et que Phoebe est défendu le droit des femmes pour allaiter en public (désoler je ne me souviens plus du titre) _

Quelque part, à l'autre bout de San Francisco, dans un petit appartement, un jeune homme faisait le point sur sa vie. Cela faisait environ un mois qu'il avait changer de vie, s'adaptant ici puisse qu'il ne pouvait retourner dans le futur. (Avez-vous devinez : P) Chris avait changé de nom et d'apparence. Il s'appelait Paniel Tarrengen. Seul ceux qui savaient qui il était, pouvaient le voir sur sa vraie apparence donc, personne ne savait qu'il était en vie. Il s'était battu près d'un mois avec la mort qui, lassé, avait fini par devenir un peu comme son allié. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux était un peu plus long et était devenus noir au reflet rouge et bleu sombre. Ses yeux bruns avaient laissé place à des yeux bleu ciel mais au reflet orange. Il habitait à l'autre bout de San Francisco pour être sûr que sa mère, son père et ses tantes ne le trouvent pas. Il ne voulait qu'ils sachent qu'il était toujours vivant. Il travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant près de son appartement. Il était très bien payé. Lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas, il allait un peu à la chasse au démon. En ce moment il feuilletait le journal d'un air absent. Il adorait sa famille et il voulait les protéger mais ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'eux était atroce. Il referma le journal alors que son regard s'attarda sur la couverture. Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds, nue, sur un cheval blanc se promenait dans la rue. Cette femme, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Phoebe ! Un peu plus derrière il vit des personnes la regarder et au premier rang… Piper et Paige ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? En dessous il était marqué : NOUS SOMMES DES FEMMES ET FIÈRES DE L'ÊTRE. Chris regardait l'article bouche bée. Sa tante avait fait ça ! Lui qui n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle, voilà qu'il les voyait en première page ou plutôt il voyait Phoebe en première page. Il regarda l'heure. Bientôt, il devrait allait travailler. Soudain, on cogna à la porte. L'être de lumière alla ouvrir sur le propriétaire.

-Bonjour Paniel.

-Bonjour Raphin. Comment allez-vous ?

-Hélas, cela a déjà été mieux.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-Je vais devoir vendre l'immeuble.

-QUOI ! Mais… vous ne pouvez pas ! Pourquoi !

-Je dois le faire. Je déménage chez ma sœur. Elle a besoin de moi.

-D'accord. Je comprends seulement, je ne sais pas où je pourrais habiter.

-Avec se que vous faites vous pouvez vous achetez une maison. Vous étiez mon seul colocataire qui était quelqu'un de bon. Je pourrais vous aidez à acheter une maison. Je pourrais vous donner mes meubles car je n'en n'aurais plus besoin à présent. Justement, il y a une belle petite maison à vendre pas trop cher.

-Vous feriez vraiment cela !

-Mais bien sûr, après tout, cela nous dépannerait tout les deux. Moi je n'ai plus besoin de mes meubles et vous vous en avez besoin et en plus vous m'avez aidez bien des fois sans vouloir d'argent. Ce sera un cadeau pour vous remercier.

-Merci vraiment. Où est cette maison à vendre ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir un meilleur prix. C'est au 1327 Prescott Street.

Chris cru faire une crise cardiaque. C'était à côté du manoir de sa mère et ses tantes. C'était trop dangereux allez habiter là-bas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se retrouvait dans une impasse. Il soupira.

-D'accord. Je sais où cela se trouve. Je sais de quelle maison vous parlez. D'accord, je vais la prendre.

-Bien de toute façon, je savais que vous n'alliez pas refuser. Elle est déjà achetée. Il reste que les meubles à mettre. Elle devrait être prête dans deux jours environ.

Puis il partit laissant Chris réfléchir.


	2. Confrontation

-Léo ! Vient m'aider s'il te plaît.

Léo arriva près de sa femme.

-Oui ? Qui a-t-il ?

-Tu pourrais m'aider un peu. Occupe toi de Wyatt pendant que je change la couche de Chris.

Léo prit son fils dans ses bras. Il resta sans parler pendant plusieurs secondes puis :

-Il te manque ?

Piper resta silencieuse avant de répondre :

-Oui. Il me manque mais il n'est pas vraiment mort dans un sens. Il est ici avec nous.

-Je sais mais j'aurais aimé qu'il reste avec nous tout de même. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup mais notre relation s'était améliorer et puis… le voilà parti.

-Il aurait dû partir dans son temps malgré tout. Rien ne le retenait ici. Il a réussit le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il a sauvé Wyatt, notre famille… sa famille.

-Je me sens responsable. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. J'étais son père et je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Je suis un mauvais père. Il avait raison.

Piper s'approcha de son mari et le prit dans ses bras.

-Non. Tu es un père merveilleux. Personne n'y pouvait rien Léo.

Ils restèrent enlacer comme ça jusqu'à se que Paige arrive dans la cuisine.

-Piper ! Il va avoir un nouv… Léo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On pensait à Chris.

-Ah, se fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

Comment pouvait-elle développer sa réponse sans blesser Léo ou Piper. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas toujours entendus Chris et elle mais tout de même. Ce fut Piper qui rompit le silence.

-Que voulais-tu dire Paige ?

-Oh, seulement que l'on va avoir de nouveau voisin.

-Je me demande se sera qui. J'espère que se ne sera pas un démon. J'en ai assez.

-Phoebe pourra aller le voir et… à non c'est vrai elle n'a plus de pouvoir. On pourrait lui jeté un sort, proposa Paige.

-Non mais tu vas aller le rencontrer et tu nous diras ton impression d'accord ?

-Et pourquoi c'est moi ?

-Car tu es la première à le savoir. Où est Phoebe ?

-Elle est au travail, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Bon, je vais aller voir le nouveau voisin. D'après les déménageurs, il arrive aujourd'hui.

-Tu sais d'où il vient ? demanda Léo.

-Oui. Il vient de l'autre côté de la ville. Bon ben à tantôt.

Puis elle partit de la cuisine, laissant Léo et Piper seul.

Calme-toi Chris. Calme-toi. Reste zen. Reste zen. N'est pas peur. Tu l'as déjà fait alors tu peux recommencer.

Oui mais Léo avait des doutes ! Et si s'était la même chose

Cette fois, tu n'es pas leur être de lumière.

Mais tu es leur voisin

Justement, ils ne viendront pas souvent dans la maison. Bon je vais essayer de me concentrer sur la route sinon je vais avoir un accident.

Chris était arrivé devant sa maison. Il allait entrer dans son entré mais une voiture failli lui rentrer dedans. La voiture recula pour le laisser passer. Il se stationna et vit une jeune femme qu'il connaissait que trop bien claquer la portière de sa voiture et se diriger vers lui. Il respira un grand coup puis sortit.

-Mon dieu ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Je n'ai pas pu freiner. Il va falloir que je les arrange.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y a eu aucun mal.

-Vous venez d'aménager ?

-Oui.

-Oh je suis maladroite ! Je m'appelle Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. J'habite à côté.

Si tu savais Phoebe

-Paniel Tarrengen et je suis votre nouveau voisin. Je suis ravie de vous connaître. Je vous ai vu dans le journal il y a deux jours. Vous défendiez une noble cause. Je suis tout point avec vous mais vraiment vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux pour faire cela en public.

-Oui disons que quelqu'un m'a comment dire… inspiré.

-Oui de Ladie Codyva je crois.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Merde

-J'ai étudiez l'histoire. Vous savez Jeanne d'arc et compagnie. Cela m'a toujours fascinés.

Il entendit japper dans sa voiture. Il avait oublié Balto. Raphin lui avait demandé de garder son chien puisque sa sœur était allergique aux animaux. Il ouvrit la portière pour laisser sortir le golden retriever. Il prit aussi son chaton qu'il avait depuis un mois. Il l'avait trouvé dans la rue et il avait craqué.

-Vous avez des animaux.

-Oui. Le chien est maintenant à moi. Il était à mon propriétaire où je louais un appartement mais il a dû déménager et s'est pour cela que je suis ici. Il m'a demandé de le garder et ma petite chatte, je l'ai trouvé dans la rue. J'ai craqué.

-Je comprends. Elle est mignonne.

-Phoebe !

-Ah salut Paige.

La cadette venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour.

-Paniel, voici ma sœur Paige. Paige, voici Paniel Tarrengen.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Vous m'avez quelque chose de familier.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur qui vous ressemblez.

-Vous me le direz lorsque vous aurez trouvé.

-Bien sûr.

-Bon je vais aller m'occuper de mon nouveau chez moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

-Non non et si vous avez besoin d'aide. N'hésitez pas.

-Je vous le dirais. Au revoir.

-Au revoir, dirent les deux sœurs en parfait synchronisme.

Chris entra dans la maison alors que les filles rentrèrent pour dire leur impression sur le nouveau voisin à Léo et Piper.


End file.
